


A Thousand Different Ways

by Severina



Category: Young Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that there are a thousand different ways that he could have changed things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Different Ways

In the days following Ike’s death, Buck searches for a sign. In the fine dry earth, sifting through his fingers. In the harsh wind of the desert searing his lungs. In the flames flaring high with drops of grease below the spit.

He finds nothing.

He reflects on every word, every action that led to that final, irrevocable moment -- bullet piercing flesh. And he knows that there are a thousand different ways that he could have changed things. A thousand different ways… most of them starting with three tiny words.

He thinks he can’t go on. But he will.


End file.
